


Wyatt, Out Of Time

by Baldanders



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Timelines
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldanders/pseuds/Baldanders
Summary: Не существует временной линии, в которой Уайатт готов принять смерть Джессики.





	Wyatt, Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wyatt, Out Of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851369) by [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/pseuds/burglebezzlement). 



> Я был просто покорен этим фиком и не смог не перевести его, хотя у меня совсем не времени.

Первая телеграмма не срабатывает, так что Уайатт пытается попробовать еще. 

Он ускользает, чтобы найти телеграфную контору в 1952 году, в то время как Флинн пытается помешать назначению Эрла Уоррена в Верховный суд. Флинн пытается убедить Харви Милка не баллотироваться в Наблюдательный совет Сан-Франциско, а Уайатт находит отделение Вестерн Юнион, чтобы отправить Джессике еще одно сообщение, умоляя ее не оставлять его в тот день. Он находит адвокатскую контору в Нью-Йорке, в 1911, в день пожара на швейной фабрике «Трайангл», и оставляет завещание — письмо, которое будет отправлено в год убийства Джессики.

Каждый раз, когда они возвращаются, Уайатт проверяет свою стену с новостными статьями: выцветающие, с пятнами от солнца газетные листы, которые все еще содержат в себе смерть Джессики.

Письмо, которое он посылает из 1911, оказывается на его стене, коричневое и хрупкое от возраста. Из чтения старых постов Джессики в Фейсбуке, он может сказать, что некоторые другие сообщения тоже дошли.

Но в то время как детали меняются, это не достаточно. День здесь; результат вскрытия там. В одной временной шкале он попадает под подозрение в убийстве Джессики. Даже без каких-либо воспоминаний об этом дне, который Уайатт провел в полицейском участке, он терзает себя, пока временная шкала снова не сдвинется.

Независимо от того, что он пытается, независимо от того, что он совершает в прошлом — этого никогда не бывает достаточно, чтобы предотвратить смерть Джессики.

* * *

Уайатт читает старые сообщения Джессики в Фейсбуке после того, как они возвращаются с запуска Титаника и понимает, что он делает это неправильно. Записи, которые она делает за недели до своей смерти, все более беспокойные — даже паникующие. Он начинает воображать, что его сообщения заставят ее с большей вероятностью бросить его, но это не так.

Они возвращаются в 1958 год к запуску Эксплоер 1, и Уайатт снова останавливает Флинна перед отправкой сообщения. На этот раз он отправляет сообщение Джессике, чтобы оно было доставлено, прежде чем они встретились, написав избегать его. Сказать ей, что Уайатт Логан — плохая новость, и ей нужно держаться подальше.

Не похоже, что это неправда, думает он, и платит клерку Вестерн Юнион.

* * *

 Уайатт пытается не думать о том, что Люси сказала о судьбе.

Судьба —  он всегда хотел думать, что ты сам ее делаешь. Но когда он пытается, пытается и пытается сдвинуть хронологию, попадая в жизнь Джессики хрупкими листами бумаги, он задается вопросом. Каждый раз, когда он пытается отвести судьбу Джессики от себя, что-то притягивает ее обратно. Почему-то они всегда влюбляются.

Так или иначе, жизнь Джессики всегда заканчивается убийством.

* * *

 Они возвращаются из Далласа 1963 года.

Посадка такая же, как и любая другая: тряска, дрожь, их тела едва удерживаются ремнями безопасности. У Руфуса подбит глаз, Люси потеряла свою шляпку, и часть униформы Уайатта тоже осталась в 1963 году. Но им удалось удержать Гарсию Флинна от предотвращения убийства Джона Ф. Кеннеди, которое, как говорит Люси, жизненно важно для защиты истории.

Уайатт не убежден, но теперь он нацелился на более мелкие вещи.

Когда дверь открывается, тянется длинный момент, прежде чем командный центр взрывается шумом. Охранник пихает пистолет в лицо Уайатта и его, со скованными руками, отводят в камеру ожидания прежде, чем кто-либо объясняет происходящее.

Допрос начинается спустя несколько часов. _Кто вы? Как вы узнали об этой программе? Где мастер-сержант Баумгарднер и что вы с ним сделали?_

Несколько дней, прежде чем кто-то объяснит Уайтту, что в отношении этой временной линии он не существует.

* * *

 Он видит команду через три дня, в комнате для инструктажа, где его появление означает, что агент Кристофер оправдала его настолько, насколько она вообще может оправдать фантома из другой временной линии.

— Они заставили нас пройти тест на полиграфе, — говорит Руфус, — Они действительно считают, что тебя не существует. Типа ты не можешь.

— Мы помним тебя! — отчаянно восклицает Люси, и она берет Уайатта за руку, как будто она думает, что он беспокоится, что может не существовать. Как будто она волнуется, что он исчезнет.

Встреча нудная, за исключением волнения из-за выхода из комнаты для допросов и дерьмовой камеры, но есть одна новость: поскольку Уайатта не существует, и мастер-сержант Баумгарднер, солдат, исполнявший его роль в этой временной линии, ушел, то они временно удержат его. И агент Кристофер будет разбираться с министерством обороны, чтобы выяснить, как перенести призрачного солдата с другой временной линии в настоящее.

— Мы осознаем, что вы втроем необычайно рискуете, — произносит агент Кристофер и ее голос прерывается, — И сочувствуем потере вашего собственного происхождения и временной линии.

Уайатт кивает.

* * *

У Уайатта нет квартиры в этой временной линии. Ни существования, ни квартиры. Никаких выцветших газетных листов со статьями про убийство, чтобы взглянуть.

Он остается в исследовательской лаборатории в течение нескольких дней, устраиваясь на раскладушке, которой программисты пользуются для ночных дежурств. Первое, что он делает, — спрашивает Джию, может ли он одолжить ее компьютер.

Джессика Логан больше не существует на Фейсбуке, и Уайатт не может найти нужную Джессику Адамс, но он находит Джуди Адамс, маму Джессики.

После убийства Джессики, Джуди обвинила его, и Уайатт не осудил ее за это. Он согласился, когда подумал обо всем.

Во времени, которое Уайатт оставил, Джуди закрыла свой профиль после убийства дочери.

В этом времени, Джуди активный пользователь. Она публикует любые посты для всех и именно так их находит Уайатт. Фотография за фотографией: ее сын, ее внуки, ее дочь.

Джессика, которая когда-то была Джессикой Уайта, — Джессика Пальмиери, в этом мире. Двое восхитительных детей. Все живы, счастливы, здоровы и терпят тонны фотографий от бабушки Джуди. Уайатт смотрит на них и улыбается.

* * *

 Он получает адрес от Джии. На следующий день он берет машину из автобазы и едет туда.

Дом Джессики выходит к парку и Уайатт паркуется в нескольких кварталах от него. Там есть скамейка, поставленная под углом к ее дому, и он сидит и наблюдает, пока она тащит двух малышей к минивэну.

Эта Джессика — она не похожа на его Джессику, не совсем. Но она жива.

Пока Уайатт наблюдает, один из малышей замечает его и смотрит своими светлыми глазами из-под вьющихся волос. Он встречает взгляд маленького мальчика и не может отвести взгляд, пока Джессика не усаживает того на автокресло и не уезжает.

Уайатт остается, глядя на пустой дом, на неудобной холодной скамье, но не может уйти, позволить Джессике ускользнуть от него в эту новую временную линию.

— Я думала, что найду тебя здесь.

Его рука тянется за оружием автоматически, а затем он успокаивается. Это не Джессика и не полиция реагирует на звонок о преследовании. Вместо этого — Люси, в шерстяном пальто и шляпе, которая, как она говорила, называется шотландский берет. Похоже, она действительно могла находиться и в1930х, и 1960х, и в любом времени, но, возможно, не здесь, не на этой скамейке в парке, в 2016ом.

— Могу я присесть? — спрашивает она и Уайатт кивает.

Они сидят молча. День серый и холодный. Уайатт пододвигается на скамейке, но не отводит взгляда от дома.

Люси остается спокойной, но Уайатт знает ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы знать, что ее ум где-то далеко, обдумывая случившееся и выплевывая ответы.

— Как ты это сделал? — наконец спрашивает она.

Он не интересуется, откуда она знает, что он намеренно уничтожил себя. Люси слишком умна для этого

— Мой дед имел обыкновение рассказывать о том дне, — говорит он вместо этого, — Он был в Далласе.

Уайатт улыбается странной полуулыбкой, которая появляется, только когда он говорит о себе:

— Говорил, что это история семьи Логан.

— Так ты?..

— Как только ты подтвердила, что Кеннеди все еще мертв, я нашел деда. И сказал ему кое-что. Семейная чепуха.

— И теперь ты исчез из этой временной линии, — она достает медальон и вертит его в пальцах, — За исключением того, что ты здесь.

— Я не знал, что Баумгарднер исчезнет, — с трудом отвечает Уайатт, — Он был хорошим парнем.

Люси не отвечает на это. Она и Руфус не знали Баумгарднера, не так как другие члены команды. Тем более не так как Уайатт — он работал с Баумгарднером. Если бы был другой способ…

— Мы рискуем каждый раз, когда возвращаемся, — в конце концов, произносит Люси. Она убирает медальон и протягивает руку Уайатту.

Ее рука холодная. Уайатт растирает ее между своими ладонями, а затем держит ее за руку, в то время, как они смотрят на дом, где живет Джессика. Дом, в котором Джессика невозможно, невероятно жива.

Для Уайатта — на данный момент — достаточно.


End file.
